


Baisemain

by Miranthia



Series: The Black Nag [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Macarenna, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: n.-- Polite manner to greet or leave a lady, by kissing her hand





	Baisemain

The end of summer was nearing, the cool nights and slowly changing leaves doing much to help indicate that. However cool the nights may be, or how much the landscape was starting to change, mother nature was deciding to go out with a bang.

Or at least a ball of flame that would peter out before dusk, and come back to life after dawn.

Mac and Brenna sat along the bank of a river, the shade from the trees providing some much needed relief from the heat. Before the sun had risen, the two had decided on a stroll in the woods, possibly a picnic later at whatever location they had wound up in.

Brenna lay stretched out on their picnic blanket, her head in Mac’s lap. She smiled softly, her lover’s fingers idly playing with strands of her golden hair, practically sending her into a peaceful sleep. She looked up at Mac, the hand not occupied with her hair holding a book. Her eyes were the only indication that she was reading, the orbs moving down the page before flicking over to the next. It was amazing at how she could sit like that for long; the tree behind her back had to be uncomfortable!

After a while Brenna chuckled to herself and stilled Mac’s hand, taking it in her own and pressing her lips to the back of it. Mac took her eyes from the book and looked down at the woman in her lap, a smile spreading across her lips. “What was that for?”

Brenna squeezed her hand and shrugged slightly. “Just because.”

Mac put her book down and leaned forward, kissing Brenna’s forehead softly. The book was forgotten after that, the two enjoying the peaceful afternoon together in silence.


End file.
